Destiny and hope
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Tal vez no fue el destino, quizá solo fue casualidad, pero lo que si es cierto es que ese encuentro cambió sus vidas para siempre, y la esperanza brindó un nuevo comienzo.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la trama es mía.

**Claim:** Alice/Jasper.

**Summary:** tal vez no fue el destino, quizá solo fue casualidad, pero lo que si es cierto es que ese encuentro cambió sus vidas para siempre, y la esperanza brindó un nuevo comienzo.

**Rating:** K.

**Aclaración:** está narrado en segunda persona y por los dos personajes. Cada intervalo el narrador cambia.

**Dedicatoria:** para mi peque, Romy92, que hacía mucho que no te dedicaba nada y, bueno, en esta época del año nunca está de más un regalo que demuestre el cariño que sientes por los demás. Así que, todo tuyo, que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Destiny and hope**

Llegas tarde y lo sabes, por eso corres como alma que lleva al diablo. Te has entretenido demasiado esta mañana, ¡demonios! Las prisas no ayudan para nada en un momento como este.

Llevas pocas semanas trabajando en la nueva empresa y este es tu primer trabajo importante. Si todo sale bien, la empresa se unirá con su, hasta ahora, mayor competencia y tu ascenderás ha jefe de departamento.

El jefe confía en tu capacidad de persuasión y en tu gran carisma, por eso te dijo que fueses tú a la cita. Tu tarea es fácil: te encuentras con el representante de la otra compañía, le hablas sobre los nuevos productos y las ventajas de la fusión para finalmente llegar a un fructífero acuerdo. Pan comido.

Pero que parezca fácil no significa que lo sea. Y tú andas echo un manojo de nervios, por eso vas tarde.

Miras tu reloj de pulsera y te da un vuelvo el corazón. Ya son las 11:17, cuando la cita era ha las 11:00. Definitivamente, tu carisma no te va a sacar de esta.

Doblas la esquina y vislumbras la cafetería al final de la calle. Parece que el verla te da más ganas de llegar y corres más deprisa. Para colmo de desgracias, aquella mañana había amanecido lloviendo y, con las carreras, el paraguas apenas te cubre nada y el agua te está calando hasta los huesos.

Estás realmente nervioso, y los nervios derivan en furia. ¿Por qué te sientes tan jodidamente ansioso? Sabes que esta cita es importante pero no como para ponerte así. Es como si esperaras que ocurriese algo más...

Por fin llegas a las puertas de la cafetería y entras. Dejas el paraguas en el paragüero de la entrada, te sacudes un poco el agua del pelo y del traje, intentando parecer presentable, y miras en derredor.

-

Tamborileas los dedos contra la barra del bar y suspiras. Llevas casi veinte minutos esperando a un perfecto desconocido -al que ya guardas cierto rencor por su retraso-, y tu molestia aumenta con el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj. Te sientes incómoda estando sola en una cafetería llena de gente, donde todo el mundo tiene alguien con quién hablar.

Es indigno que a una mujer de negocios y de tal prestigio social como tú la hagan esperar, y más cuando se trata de una cuestión de trabajo.

Resoplas y vuelves a mirar la hora, como si eso hiciese que el tiempo avanzara más deprisa. Llamas al camarero y le pides la segunda taza de café de la mañana.

Empiezas a dar pequeños sorbos a la taza que te acaban de servir, mientras lanzas miradas furtivas a la puerta de entrada del local. El ver que no hay ni un solo movimiento que te indique la presencia de tu futuro acompañante te hace enfurecer aún más. No soportas la impuntualidad, y aquello te parece ya una perdida de tiempo: sea quién sea el que venga -si es que viene- lo va a tener muy difícil -por no decir imposible- para ganarse tu confianza ya hacer negocios contigo. Nadie deja plantada a Marie Alice Brandon.

Sin darte cuenta has empezado a divagar y tu mente se a perdido en algún lugar lejano al mundo terrenal. De pronto, el repiqueteo de unas campanillas te hace volver a la realidad, dando un respingo en el incómodo y oxidado taburete en el que estás sentada. Alzas la vista del reloj de pared al que estabas mirando fijamente -pero sin verlo-, y giras la cabeza hacia la puerta, moviendo graciosamente los diminutos y puntiagudos mechones de tu negro cabello.

Por fin -y te parece mentira- la maldita puerta se ha abierto. Solo suplicas para que no pase como en veces anteriores, y la persona que entre, esta vez sí, esté aguardando para reunirse contigo.

-

Buscas entre las decenas de personas y las varias familias que hay dentro de la cafetería, intentando dar con el perfil de un agente de negocios. El sitio está bastante lleno, pero todo el mundo está acompañado y no ves a nadie sentado solo, aguardándote.

Entonces, tus ojos se cruzan con lo que parece un espejismo, porque algo tan bello no puede ser real. Es una muchacha menuda, joven, con rasgos finos y marcados, como los de un duende. Lo que más te llama la atención de ella es el contraste de su pálida y blanca piel con la negrura de sus ojos y su erizado cabello. Sus rojizos labios se encuentran entreabiertos, como a la espera de que alguien le diga algo para incitarles ha hablar.

Sin darte cuenta tus pies echan a andar solos, en dirección a la chica que está sentada en la barra del bar. Bajas la vista de su cara y recorres su cuerpo, devorándola con la mirada. Así, te das cuenta de que viste un elegante traje de chaqueta, con una falda que le llega por las rodillas, que enseña muy poco, pero insinúa demasiado. Calza unos simples pero bonitos zapatos con un tacón ligero, y a esta misma altura te percatas de que junto a su asiento, en el suelo, reposa un maletín de trabajo.

Lo crees imposible, pero sabes que tu mente no necesita más para hacer la conjetura. Justo cuando estabas pensando qué decirle para no quedar como un idiota, descubres que tienes más de que hablar con ella de lo que pensabas, y eso te hace recordar algo malo. Tu nerviosismo aumenta al saber que la persona a la que has echo esperar casi durante media hora es a esa linda chica. Eres un estúpido.

-

Ves como un alto y apuesto caballero deja su paraguas en la entrada y se sacude el agua. A pesar de tu mal humor no puedes evitar que se te escape una sonrisa al contemplar una imagen tan tierna e infantil. Esa manera de limpiarse el agua del pelo y de la ropa te ha recordado a cuando eras niña y jugabas con Tommy -tu pequeño perro-, y los dos girabais la cabeza y el cuerpo entero de un lado a otro para quitaros el agua de encima, dejando todo a vuestro alrededor mojado.

El traje -aunque húmedo- le sienta como un guante, y marca sus perfectos y desarrollados músculos, especialmente los del brazo con el que sujeta el maletín, que está ligeramente flexionado.

Entonces vuestras miradas se encuentran, y todo lo anterior pierde por completo su sentido. Sus profundos ojos verdes parecen pedirte ya perdón desde un principio, mientras tu intentas que los tuyos transmitan un "no importa", con la intención de que avance hacia ti, mientras suplicas que no haya percibido tu enfado anterior -del que ya ni te acuerdas-.

Ves como avanza sereno, en dirección hacia tu asiento, sin perder la vista de ti. Observas que aún bajo la pobre iluminación del local, y aún en un día tan oscuro y apagado como el de hoy, su pelo rubio parece brillar por si mismo.

Tienes ganas de gritar y lanzarte hacia sus brazos, pero sabes que eso no tendría sentido, pues primero, pensaría que estás loca; segundo, podría rechazarte y; tercero, una mujer como tú debe guardar las formas, yo no eres la niña de tus recuerdos. Así que aguardas impaciente a que él recorra y acorta la distancia entre los dos.

No sabes porqué, pero algo ha hecho que este desconocido toque algo en tu interior. Quizá ha sido ese recuerdo de la infancia que ha venido a tu mente, o esos ojos verdosos que te miran con dulzura y cuidado -como si te fueras a romper-, o tal vez, ha sido el día de lluvia, que siempre te pone de buen humor y cambia un poco tu manera de ver las cosas. Sea lo que sea, sabes que jamás serás capaz de olvidar a este extraño que ha hecho que valga la pena la espera.

Y pensar que antes estabas enfadada con él... Eres una estúpida.

-

Llegas hasta ella y no puedes evitar tragar saliva, como asustado por lo que pueda ocurrir ahora.

La sigues mirando a los ojos durante un largo rato, sin saber qué decir, y esperas a que ella rompa el silencio.

-

Cuando llega junto a ti no puedes evitar que te tiemblen las rodilla y das gracias por estar sentada, porque si no te caerías al suelo.

Sigues perdida en esos ojos verdes, acompañada por un silencio que parece hecho solo para vosotros, pues el resto de la cafetería es un bullicio de personas, gritos, conversaciones, trabajo...

Como el no habla te sientes en la obligación de comenzar tú la conversación -además, jamás has querido ser menos que un hombre, ni dejar nada como preferencia para ellos-. Así que dices la primera tontería que se te pasa por la cabeza para romper el hielo, tratando de ser amable y graciosa, pero sin perder ese toque de autoridad.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le reprochas, haciéndole un mohín, con aire divertido.

-

Lees en sus ojos esa picardía que jamás pensaste ver en alguien como ella.

Te haces el avergonzado ante su acusación -aunque no le falta razón- y agachas la cabeza, interpretando tu papel.

-Lo siento, señorita- le contestas.

Ella alarga su mano, en señal de amistad, y tu la tomas, sin dudarlo, y con ansias; como si llevaras toda la vida esperando a que te la ofreciera.

Y bueno, tal vez no llevaras toda la vida esperando su coger su mano, pero te sientes como si llevaras toda la vida esperándola a ella.


End file.
